furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
FP-Forum:FP's Judge Makeover Contest 1: the Results!
Do you remember this chap?? Well you'll have to try and forget him if you answered yes to that question because dear old Gerald Annoyin' has had a brand new makeover! Re-styling ;D Not only has his face changed, he even has a brand new (well, being fair previously he didn't have one at all...) personality to go with it!! Got to be honest, there's something truly marvellous about modern medicine. Are you ready to meet him? The brand new Gerald Annoyin'? A Gerald Annoyin' who has spent weeks in surgery? A Gerald Annoyin' who can no longer be compared with an invertebrate? BEHOLDDDD!!! "Gerald Annoyin is not one to fool around. He became a trick show judge because he believes that a dog who cannot sit on command is not worth a pupper stuffer. He also believes that "paw touch" is a ridiculous trick, eclipsed by the much better "shake" and "gimme four" tricks. He lives with his wife and daughter in a duplex behind the Job Agency." Awesome, non? xD Many congratulations to Elania (#427572) for winning the drawing contest and to L (#872076) for winning the writing contest! I'm sure you'll all agree, the image and biography are awesome and a major improvement on what was there previously ;) I'd also like to give you all a little flavour of some of the other awesome entries we had. Although they didn't win anything, they deserve some appreciation, doncha know!! Writing Contest Reese (#432072) Gerald Albertus Annoyin was cursed from the day of his birth, February 6, when doctors diagnosed him with Ooglioweirm Syndrome. Hideous and unloved, Gerald lived his life in solitude. He spent his time on Furry-Paws, becoming a trick judge and infatuated with the site owner, Kahlem. She was his #1. Gerald was too ashamed of his looks. Fortunately, moderators and FPians gave him a makeover. After days of intensive facial reconstruction, Gerald was a stud. Cotton . (#558712) He favors sit but dislikes paw touch (watch out.) His life has always been about dogs. Growing up in a farm in Wisconsin, he had 7 dogs. Even now he has many dogs and loves showing them. You’re wondering, who is this? Well of course it’s Gerald Annoyin. He is a beloved judge on Furry Paws and has been for a while. He judges beginners and he can be harsh, so you better watch out! Husky Hugger (#817738) He was a very shy, secretive man with low self-esteem who loved judging beautiful, talented dogs to distract him from his looks. Now that he got a complete makeover from Furry-Paws, he is happy and outgoing all the time and wants to keep judging to thank the dogs who enabled him to be remade. And now it's out of love, not because of looks! Fuzzy (#660196) Gerald has an awful fear of anything furry touching him (a secret from his past that he refuses to share with anyone). He enjoys dog tricks though, and has a particularly strong love of the "sit" trick. The appearance of a dog completely submissive under his control, is a thing of beauty. He endlessly tries to impress upon everyone the beauty of "sit", so much in fact, the other judges tend to avoid him. Drawing Contest by Hala (#193212) by Spooner (#205445) by Quill (#143004) by Choco (#140722) by Oka (#677280) And finally, please can everybody give a small moment of appreciation to those who helped make this contest possible... Mistwolf, Red Rose, Rio, Boots, Pigeon, Dr. Chase and Shycat for judging the Writing Contest and Erised, Krompskont, Taniku, Andy, Samara, Tene and Ego for judging the Art Contest! Also PP for being brilliant and sorting out all the Writing Contest stuff *pats PP* ^__^ Hopefully we'll get Gerald Annoyin's profile set up as soon as possible, and a brand new judging contest along sometime soon. Anybody have a favourite judge to receive a makeover? xP